


Let's Get You Home

by VioletFlash



Series: Home [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Established Barry Allen/Iris West, F/M, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Iris West Needs a Hug, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Memory Loss, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash
Summary: She doesn't know him, but she loves him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Let's Get You Home

**“I don’t know him, but I love him.”**

“Iris, you really don’t know who I am? Iris? Please.” He reached his hands to grab hers, but she pulled them back. He looked even more hurt and confused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay. Look, I know who you are. You are my wife. You don’t have to remember me now, but I need your help.” He looked deeply at her, she stared back, mesmerized.

“You can get me out of here, right? Get my memories back?”

“I promise.” He gave her a single nod. She gazed into his eyes again. He couldn’t be lying. She knew because it was so familiar to her, and they looked back with so much love. Her head spun. She felt nauseous. All of a sudden her head hit the pavement.

She stirred in her sleep. Barry sat a couple of chairs away. They were in the waiting room. He wanted to be by her side, be touching her hand. He knew that he couldn’t. How could she forget about him? How did Eva McCulloch not experience it? Eva. His eyes twitched. This was all her fault. Iris lifted her head. He stood up, quickly.

“How long was I out?” Her voice cracked and she sounded like she was in pain.

“Just a few minutes. My friend, Cisco is trying to figure out what’s happening to you.”

“How did you bring me up here? Aren’t you like a hologram or something?”

“Not necessarily, but that doesn’t really matter. Are you feeling okay?”

“No. I’ve felt like this for a while. Like my brain is getting stabbed or something. I don’t remember anything. You said my name was Iris?”

“Yeah. Iris Ann West-Allen.” He anxiously rubbed his hands together.

“Okay. And you’re Barry. My husband?”

“Yes.” His eyes teared up a little. She sat up and tapped the chair beside her. He sat down. She reached her hand for his. She touched it softly. He exhaled. She interlaced her fingers with his. He looked back up at her.

“Look, I don’t remember you. But you’re familiar to me. I think I was waiting for you. I think something brought me to the hospital, I started forgetting things, and then I waited for you. I don’t remember anything that we’ve done together, but I feel something for you. We’re not just husband and wife, are we? We’re something else.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“It's escaped definition. You’re my lightning rod, Iris. You make me who I am. We’re the golden standard. I have been to many places and seen many things, and I’ve never seen or felt anything like what we have.”

Tears fell down her face. He took his other hand and wiped them away.

“My friend has a way to get you, and the other two people I mentioned, Singh and Kamilla, back home. You’re in some kind of alternate dimension. I will not leave your side until you get back home, okay? Let's try to find the others.” He stood up and their hands slid away from each other. She stood up, too, blinded for a couple of seconds.

“Barry?” Her voice almost trembled. He turned to face her.

“Yeah, Iris?” She brought her face close to his. His breath quivered. She reached her hands to his face. She took a deep breath. Iris reached her lips to meet Barry’s. He melted into the kiss. He brought his hands to hers. She pulled back.

“I still don’t remember.” A tear fell from both their faces at the words. He nodded. “But I know that I love you.”

“I love you.” He spoke the words with ease. She smiled. “Let’s get you out of here, and get your memories back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter, but very soon we'll have an actual reunion! I personally love their relationship in this one. I added some Flashpoint references, as well as some references to when Barry lost his memory. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll have more chapters out soon!


End file.
